BEACH CLIFFHANGER
by I CAN READ YOUR- SOUL
Summary: konosetsu teaser !
1. asunas plan

BEACH CLIFF HANGER

As the sun shinned bright , negi and the gang decided to take a trip to the beach as they road ayekas

privite jet to her secret island konoka looked over at asuna

"asuna-san ...se-chan has been soo distant from me again "

asuna looked over at konoka with a sour face "well what happened this time i sware..."

"i wish i could get closer..." as konoka looked out the window

asuna saw the reflection of konokas face , the saddness brang a idea to her as she than wispers in konokas ear

...moments later

as everyone played in the cool water setsuna sat in a distance looking over a konoka lieing down on the towel in the shade with asuna .

"heres your chance konoka ask setsuna to rub sunscreen on you ?"

"no way asuna she just turn red ...and walk away rrrrrrrrrrrrr uummm pass out!!!"

asuna pissed and pushes the bottle of sunscreen in konokas face

"BAKA just tell her its to (protect) you from the sun"

"your right asuna-san...sseeeee--cchhhhhaaan"

konoka waves over to setsuna happly

" its to hot !!!!! se-chan i need protction from the sun can you rub some lotion on my back?"

setsuna shuttered in the distance at the thought as she slowly approched , konoka layed down

as setsuna felt her heart beat fast .

"ojama-sama i dont."

"please se-chan i need (protection)"

she squirt some lotion in her hand as she stared down as konoka , asuna watch ing carefully

"come on setsuna you can do it ...for god sakes it just suntan lotion" asuna thought to herself !

setsuna reached down slowly her hands shakeing

she swollowed hard as she forced herself to touch konokas skin.

to be continued...


	2. asunas master plan

setsuna leened in and started to rub in the lotion

"OMG shes actually doing it" asuna thought stareing out of ceriosity

"does this feel ok ojama-sama"

"wow se-chan your really good at this " konoka smiled but than gave a confused look that setsuna stoped

she turned around to see her swordswoman walk away...

asunas face droped " crap huh that went well "

" i think we might have made her mad "

" dont give up yet konoka i got another idea ?"

* * *

setsuna sat under a pone tree stareing out into space alof a sudden she truned to her negi running and screaming

" setsuna , setsuna-san ..." waveing his hand in th air

"come hurry somethings wrong with konoka"

in a FLASH she jumped up and sprint to the beach side

she arrived to see konoka on the ground pale she quickly rushed to her side

"ojama-sama "

asuna tryed to pretened to do CPR...

" its no good setsuna you have to do (mouth to mouth) "

" mouth to mouth"

she stared to blush seeing all the other girls standing around

" BAKA DONT YOU WANT TO SAVE HER" asuna screamed

setsuna held konokas head and moved closer and closer konoka could feel setsuna breathing on her

made her exsited and want to laugh but she tryed her best not to move ...

setsuna leened in for the lip lock

" to save ojama-sama , to save ojama-sama" played in setsunas head as she closed her eyes

konoka shutterd as setsuna got closer , asuna bitting on her lip

"come on konoka dont blow it "

to be continued...


	3. Makeing blue prints

Setsuna leened into the kiss all went silent

as everyone watch the two girls share a moment , it took everything in konoka not to move but a slight shutter

threw off setsuna . makeing her stop inches away from the shaken konoka s lips !!!!

konoka opened up to see setsunas black worried ,yet dissapointed eyes ,

"your going to be fine ojama-sama..."

konoka sat up as all the girls crowed her in ... they were all worried but she didnt even pay attention to the others

only to see in the distance setsuna walking away ...

asuna banging her head on the pone tree " BAKA ,BAKA ,BAKA..."

"asuna stop your gonna hurt yourself " as negi pulled on her arm

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT ...setsuna sat on the balconey stareing out into the beach as konoka walked into the room from the bath , 

she had a burning in her trough when she swallowed as she sat on the bed thinking of what to say next ...

konoka griped the sheets just as she spoke setsuna interupted !#!$!

"ojama-sama why did you pretend to be dead...i was sooo..." she slamed her fist on the door

konoka stood up as she walked over

"se-chan i didnt mean to... i just ...its your fault for being so gloomy all the time and away from me"

konoka stomped her foot on the ground

" its my fault ..." setsuna shouted "well sorry if was trying to do my job !!!!!!"

tears came to konokas eyes

"so i see...thats all i am to you sniff just another job...another chore in your life"

setsunas eyes got big 0o

"no your wrong" she rushed over to embrace konoka but triped on the door step falling over on her

#$#$$$(&(&

"ouch"

setsuna caught her head just in time as they stood in dip dancer position

konoka layed there in shock as her robe sliped wide open

setsuna leening right over her as they both stared at each others eyes

setsunas ribbion sliped off as her sillky hair fell undone ...she pulled her up closer until she could feel the warmnes of konoka

for once... setsuna made konoka BLUSH as surprized of the agressiveness of the shinmei girls actions ...to !!!!!

BE CONTINUED...

* * *

hahhahha.. i know half of you who reads this is screaming at me right now !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "see i CAN READ YOUR SOUL".. 


End file.
